Twin
by Alicela Rose
Summary: This is a different kind of oc
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting on the beach at camp half blood reading this amazing song my friend wrote and gave to me before I left for camp. I set it aside fell back on the sand ,closed my eyes and just played with the waves. I was so lost in serenity I didn't hear when someone said,

"Eh hem. "

"Hm?" I answer dreamily.

"Alice!"Percy shouted humorously.

"Oh sorry Percy just um ..."I stuttered not wanting to say it but knew he knew what it was.

"Daydreaming again ?" he asked smirking

"Yeah." I sighed, Percy was my "powers" trainer and also my half-brother but I swear we get along so well it's like he's my actual brother. Anyway Chiron decided that new half-bloods that come in to camp should be taught how to use their powers properly by their half-siblings. (sigh) Why did Percy have to be so cute, my half-brother ,and married?

"Anyway , Chiron wants to see you at the big house." Percy laughed.

"Kay thanks. "I gathered up my stuff and ran to the big house I blushed and smiled as I passed Percy I hoped he didn't notice.

_As I walked up to the big house I saw the sweet Chiron in his wheelchair form smiling but clearly hiding a worried look for my sake. I knew something was up, but decided to play along and not say anything.

"Alice please come in "He gestured. He lead me into a small meeting room with a table where there only sat Dionysus in his typical tiger print Hawaiian shirt .

"Mr. D" I said out of respect and took a seat

"Now Alice," said Chiron " there's something your parents and we should have told you a long time ago."

"Ok" I responded this was big oh gods, I could just tell.

"Just come out with it Chiron tell the little brat so we can move on" said Mr.D clearly annoyed.

" This is a touchy subject ," he sighed " but fine , ok you have a twin sister" he said calmly.

"What!" I shouted in shock I would never yell at Chiron but this was an exception I was just about to tell him off when he said.

"Listen I know your upset, but hear me out " he said in that soothing way that calms you down

"Fine "I groaned.

"Thank you, now let me start from the beginning. When you were little , Zeus got really mad because he knew your father had broken the oath . So while he went up to try to reason with him your mother was going to hide you to keep you out of harm's way. But it was very hard for her to hide both of you so she took you and put your sister in an orphanage hoping that would keep her safe. It did ,and your mother successfully was able to raise you and protect you while your father kept a watchful eye on your sister ,oh by the way her name is Rose keeping your mom up dated. Well she finally got adopted about a year ago and soon-. "

"Wait" I butted in " since she's a demigod wouldn't she be fighting off monsters and not knowing why?"

"Yes but she didn't get her powers yet. I know what you're thinking how can she have not gotten her powers yet if you're twins and you already got yours . Well your just a little bit older than her so her powers won't start to come in for about a week."

"Oh" was all I could say.

" But here's where you come in I'm deciding to send you on a quest to go find her and bring her back to camp"

"Thank you Chiron!"I said and ran up to hug him This was so cool that's all I've wanted since I started coming here two summers ago.

"We can't send you alone so we are sending Percy , Annabeth , and Grover along with you ,"he said "they already know the details and are waiting for you outside go on."

"Thanks again" I yelled as I ran out the door happy as can be than started to think about what I was just told how could mom and dad keep this from me my thought process was interrupted when Annabeth shouted "Alice!" and ran up to hug me.

"Annabeth!" I yelled excite to see her.

"Alice you must feel so scared and confused "she hugged me harder

"I'm fine "I reassured her and myself "It's just I can't believe my dad would keep this from me"

"It's ok you can talk about it with him tomorrow he's coming for your birthday party "Percy assured me walking up behind her.

"Yeah "Said a voice in the background

"Grover? Is that you? Come here, how's my favorite goat boy?" I asked hugging him.

"Hey Alice I'm fine a little hungry but fine" he laughed

"You're always hungry, but I have just the thing "I reached into my bag and pulled out a tin can.

"Thanks "he said stuffing himself with the treat.

"And for Percy..."I said rummaging through my bag "I made a detour stop at your mom's before I came here and she gave me some.."

"Blue Candy!" he shouted with excitement.

"Wow I've never seen candy make a grown man so happy "I laughed

"Ha ha," said Percy sarcastically stuffing his face " but you know we have to talk about.." mumbling with his mouth full

"Stop or you're going to choke seaweed brain" Annabeth said hitting him

"Oh yeah wise girl I didn't see you get anything "Percy retorted

" Guys ,guys and last but not least for Annabeth" I held out a book of Daedalus's greatest architecture all in Greek.

"Oh my gosh where did you get this! I've been looking for it everywhere. "she exclaimed

" My class took a trip to Greece for a week and when I saw it screamed you."I smiled

"Now that this little reunion is over we've got planning to do" announced Percy "for our trip we'll leave right after Alice's party tomorrow come on let us plan"

"Just like old times" Grover laughed


	2. Chapter 2

**The day of Alice's Birthday Party**

It was five -thirty and I was done getting ready for my party, and fixing my hair so it looked like beach waves wearing this cute blue green dress Annabeth got me ,when there was a knock at my cabin door . I went to open it and saw it was no other than Chiron.

"Sup?" I said to him casually.

"You know what's up," he said annoyed yet humored at the same time "it's time." I did know, just yesterday he told me that I had to see the Oracle before my quest.

"Okay" I replied "just a second" I ran to grab my make-up bag, necklace and touched up my hair.

"Come on your daughter of Poseidon, not Aphrodite now come on" he said impatiently from the doorway.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." I said annoyed by his lack of paytientents turned off the light, shutting the door behind me and hopping on Chiron's back.

As we arrived at the big house I saw Percy and Mr. D playing cards . As soon as Percy heard Chiron' s hooves galloping up ,he got up from his game to give me some of his "words of wisdom" from his "experiences " .

"Now there's nothing to be scared or worried about Rachel's a fine Oracle" he said, ugh I hate this.

"Ok" I told him sounding like an annoyed little kid hearing this for the millionth time since yesterday when Chiron told me .I walked through the front doors of the big house ,I saw Argus who I gave a friendly nod to and waked to Rachel's room, I knocked on her door.

"Come in "she yelled I opened the door and walked in to see a red-headed girl plopped on a bed reading a book.

"Hi" I said nervously ,I never meet Rachel before, but have heard many things about her all over camp.

"Hey," she said so casually like she's done this a thousand times (which she probably has) she leaned up and said " you must be Alice, ok this will be quick and easy , just summon the spirit of the Oracle."

"Ok, Oh great Oracle tell me my prophecy "then a green mist poured out of Rachel's mouth and filled the room, and a picture of a small town was shown ,"that's where Chiron said Rose is" I blurted out then a raspy , wise voice said

_"You will find whom you wish to seek" _ok ,I thought I'll find Rose cool

_"But loose a friend along the way " _Hm I thought I wonder who?

_"In the end loose something greater, but gain the respect from which you most admire _" wow , I pondered still deep in thought, the mist cleared and Rachel leaned back

"So we still have about ten minutes until your party, want me to do your make-up?"She said so calmly like nothing just happened

"Sure" I said, I didn't know what to say, but relived that it was over "my bags over on the table" imideedetly we clicked and were soon friends...(Five minutes pasted)

Rachel was half way through putting on my green eye shadow (green my signature color) when Percy walked in.

"Um ever hear of knocking" Rachel said (what I didn't have the decency to )"We could have not been descent" she kept talked on but he shuttered, then rolled his eyes focusing on me.

"Alice, hey I thought we agreed that after you heard your prophecy you'd come out and we'd discuss it".

"Uh I forgot and Rachel offered to do my make-up, but we can go now" I stuttered.

"No time, we'll talk about it later" he said serious then "finish up your make-up and head down to the beach I've got a surprise for you" he said sweetly and walked out of the room.

"Well that was weird "I said to Rachel confused who was rushing to finish my make-up but not messing it up.

"Tell me about it ,"she responded just finishing my eyes heading to my lips "and blought" she was done so I said "we better go" and we were headed down to the beach.

As I walked down to the Beach I was greeted with a loud

"Happy Birthday "from everyone I looked around, seeing everyone smiling, dancing, having fun and then I turned to see Percy walking up to me with a Cyclops following behind that must be what he meant by surprise

" Alice, this is your surprise "he said "your half-brother , Tyson"

"Hi, Tyson nice to meet you I've heard lots of things about you "I said as I extended my hand offering to sake his but then he shouted

"Alice! Happy Birthday! "and hugged me to death

"Thanks Tyson ... you're hurting me" I mumbled under his huge arms

"That's enough buddy" Percy cut in "oh look there's dad go say hi, we'll be there soon"

"Daddy!"He exclaimed, and ran over to our dad. Both me and Percy laughed as our huge Cyclops half- brother strangled our dad.

"Wow he's strong "I said shocked

"I know but you get oust it "he said with a chuckle he continued on about stories of when they first met, I wasn't paying any attention to it, I was thinking of all the possible ways I could tell my dad," hm how bout no ,hm what about, no "I was pondering in my head ,ok.

"I'm going to go talk to dad now "I blurted, crap I was thinking aloud, but it's true.

"Ok? "Percy responded to my thought "you want back up?" a nice gesture but I needed to do this on my own.

"No, I'm good" I said

"Alright, whatever you say, good luck" he wished me

"Thanks, I'm going to need it" I sighed and walked over to my dad who was just standing there looking out into the lake. When he noticed me he said "Hey, Happy Birthday "and handed me a blue and green present.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly and placed it on the table beside me "dad can we talk?"

"Sure Al, let's take a walk down the beach" he said. He only has a few half-blood kids but is really close to them.

After a few minutes of silence and we were away from the party he said

"Ok Al what did you want to talk about?"

"Well..., the other day Chiron told me something..." I stuttered trying to avoid this.

"Uh-huh and?"He gestured me to get to the point. Just breath you can do this I thought

"He told me about Rose. I just don't get how you could keep this from me" I said with a short breath and noticed tears filling up in my eyes. Great I thought.

"Oh," he said "Alice don't cry I'm sorry " he said soothing me

" I'm fine, " I said wiping them away "he's sending me on a quest to go find her before her powers start to come in, but don't worry he's sending Percy with me." I explained to him every last detail .

" I never told you because when you two were separated, it would seemed like it wasn't worth telling you but, now that you're older we told you" he explained. 

"Oh I get it." I said and took in a deep breath.

"Open your present from me it will cheer you up" he suggested.

"But I left it back at the party and we can't go back and-".

"Here," he said snapping his fingers reviling the present "I hope you like it".

I took it from his hands and unwrapped it.

"Oh my gods," I gasped it was a "Keep Our Waters Clean" t-shirt and floral hairs clips ,my dad laughed "its perfect dad thank you" I said hugging him.

" Your welcome , but that's not all they do if you put on the shirt any form of water you touch you can clean and I know you hate violence but if you ever need them those clips will turn into a sword and shield and will always return to you like Percy's pen" he winked.

Just then Annabeth came running toward us.

"Where have you been! We're just about to light the cake," she yelled at me completely ignoring my dad. I nudged her "Oh, sorry Lord Poseidon please forgive me for my outburst."

"That's quite alright , Annabeth we're practically family anyway now "he smiled "shall we?" leading the way back to the beach.

As we arrived at the beach it was just about twilight and everyone was waiting they all started bursting out in the" Happy Birthday song" while Annabeth lead me to a cute little green cake with waves and seventeen candles on it (always one for good luck).As the song ended I closed my eyes, made the perfect wish and blew out the candles.

After everyone had a piece of cake I noticed dad talking to Percy I was intrigued so I snuck over to hear what they were saying.

"Watch her carefully I'm counting on you she is still so young "I heard my dad say.

" I'll do my best dad but -,"he replied but cut off when he saw me "hey Alice, what's up?".

"Not much ," I said "I ..um got to go bye" I ran off toward my cabin tears in my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran into my cabin not bothering to shut the door ,plopped on my bed and pulled out my diary.

_"Dear diary,"_ I wrote

_"Today was one of the worst birthdays. Dad thinks I'm "to young" so he's asking Percy to quote on quote watch me when it's my quest. I can't believe he doesn't trust me we all know Percy's his favorite so why should I even try. It's just not worth it to try to get dad's attention. On the upside I got cool __magical__ gifts from dad! A" keep our waters clean" tee that cleans any source of water while wearing it and floral clips that transform into a sword and shield. Also Percy smiled at me today and we shared a laugh. Gods I love him but I know that love will only be family. "_Then I heard a knock at the door I looked up and Percy was in the doorway. I shut my diary and wiped the last few tears from my face.

"Hi" he sighed

"Hi" I replied harshly then ignored him and got up I walked around my cabin pretending to clean up.

"You know there was a fountain in the corner there. I broke it when I was about fifteen. "he laughed.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Just reminding you it's time to leave meet us at Thalia's tree in ten minutes." he replied.

"Fine, "I huffed "now get out." I threatened pointing toward the door. When he left I grabbed my backpack stuffed three shirts ,two pants, socks, my new tee, my diary with a pen and some underwear inside. Then made shore to put my clips on. I took one last look around then raced for the hill.

When I got there I saw Percy , Annabeth , and Grover in his human disguise waiting there for me with Chiron and Argus.

"Ok ,Argus will take you into the city and make sure you get your tickets." Chiron explained.

" Chiron, we get it we'll be fine." Percy interrupted.

"Oh, alright good luck ." he said patting Percy on the shoulder. Then it seemed as he whispered something in his ear. I only caught three words KEEP HER SAFE. Percy nodded then looked at me I scowled back at him.

Argus dropped us off at the train station waited until we got our tickets then drove off with one of his eyes looking back.

"Ok so what's the plan?" Grover asked

"Well-"I started

"Well," Percy interrupted me " Chiron said to take the train to Philly, the another train to Atlantic city, NJ, but being demigods and you all know it won't be that easy. So let's do that and see where it takes us. "

_When the train came we all sat together and deiced it was time to talk about the prophecy I got from the oracle.

"Ok the first line was _You will find whom you wish to seek_"repeating the words it said

"That's pretty straight forward "Annabeth said

I sighed"_ But loose a friend along the way,_" we all looked at each other nervously." _In the end loose something greater." _

"And?"Percy questioned.

"That's it." I replied all to fast. He gave me a "really?" look but dropped it when he saw the saddened look on my face.

"So, I heard you got some gifts from dad."Percy said lighting the mood

"Yup"

"Let's see them then" he gestured. I took off my clips , touched one it transformed into a shield, I touched the other it transformed into a sword.

"Cool " Percy said I smiled and held up my pointer finger signaling one second, then tossed them out the window. They all looked at me questioningly I held up my pointer finger again , then open my palm reveling the clips. I put them back on and rummaged thru my bag for my tee. I held it out to show everyone.

" It cleans any source of water while I wear it" explained smiling.

"That's perfect for you, "stated Annabeth" congrats kid you've got your first magical item or items."

"Better late than never."Percy mumbled quietly

"I heard that seaweed brain. That's so mean to say to your own half-sister no less "exclaimed Annabeth then she punched him in the shoulder

"Ow! I forgot how hard you hit." wined Percy while Annabeth just smiled."Now get some sleep ,I'll take first watch."Percy said rubbing his shoulder

Percy POV

After I saw that everyone was asleep I was able to relax so I held riptide at my side and leaned back in my seat. I sat like that for awhile until the train hit a huge bump and something slid out of Alice's bag it looked like a book I saw the cover it read Alice's diary I didn't look in it because well it was her diary but what could my attention was my name written on a page. So I snatched it make very sure she was still asleep and read the page that was dated today:

_"Dear diary,_

_Today was one of the worst birthdays. Dad thinks I'm "to young" so he's asking Percy to quote on quote watch me when it's my quest. I can't believe he doesn't trust me we all know Percy's his favorite so why should I even try. It's just not worth it to try to get dad's attention. On the upside I got cool __magical__ gifts from dad! A" keep our waters clean" tee that cleans any source of water while wearing it and floral clips that transform into a sword and shield. Also Percy smiled at me today and we shared a laugh. Gods I love him but I know that love will only be family. "_

I was shocked she is really jealous of my relationship with dad and she's kind of right I need to give her more leeway this is _her_ quest. I flipped back a couple pages Oh dear gods she's in love with me and she's my half-sister this will be awkward. Just when I was pondering how to let her down gently the train was slowing down and I heard crashes and screams I quickly slipped it back in her bag and started to wake everyone up.

Alice POV

I was finishing one of the strangest dreams a half blood could have but more on that later when someone was shaking me yelling at me to wake up. It was Percy he was yelling "Grab your stuff we need to get out of here now!"

Any suggestions on what I should add to the story review or PM me any other characters from PJO I should have come in I know my friend is pestering me to have them run into Nico


End file.
